Pickup trucks and similarly configured vehicles are equipped with a cargo bed in which cargo of a variety of sorts can be transported. A limitation on the versatility of such vehicles arises when the cargo to be transported is longer than the cargo bed, and this projects from the end of the vehicle. The situation frequently occurs when transporting construction materials and machinery. This prompts significant practical and safety concerns during transportation of the cargo. For instance, the cargo can be damaged if its weight causes the portion projecting beyond the bed to become deformed. Furthermore, the cargo is likely to fall from the back of the bed if it cannot be adequately secured. At a minimum, this latter occurrence can result in severe damage to the cargo. Of even greater concern is that the transportation of oversized cargo may present a hazard to other motorists if the cargo happens to fall from the bed while the vehicle is in transit.
Often as a temporary solution to the problem, a person will ride in the cargo bed along with the cargo during transit in order to monitor the cargo, and possibly even hold the cargo to prevent its falling from the vehicle. However, this solution not only needlessly exposes persons to potentially life-threatening hazards, but is also an inefficient use of manpower. Therefore, the prior art has suggested various alternatives to allow the safe transportation of oversized cargo in cargo beds that are otherwise inadequate to sufficiently support the length of the cargo.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,932, issued on Oct. 27, 1998 to S. DeSimone, describes a bed extension for use with vehicles equipped with cargo beds. The bed extension is configured to enable oversized cargo to be securely carried on a cargo bed. The bed extension is constructed of struts and/or tubing that promotes the structural rigidity of the extension while contributing minimal weight. When stowed, the bed extension occupies the same space as the tailgate of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,724, issued on Jan. 12, 1999 to E. R. Jarman, describes an apparatus for extending vehicle cargo areas. This apparatus includes a main panel having a first end adapted for pivotally attaching to a tailgate. The main panel includes non-planar section formed therein. A pair of side walls are pivotally attached opposite sides of the main panel. The apparatus is positionable in a stowed position having the side panels folded into abutment with the main panel such that the non-planar sections of the side walls nest with the non-planar sections of the main panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,801, issued on Jul. 4, 2000 to Owen et al., describes a tailgate extension assembly that is selectively positionable between a variety of orientations. The extension mechanism includes a tailgate protector mounted onto the vehicle tailgate, an extender frame movably attached to the tailgate protector allowing for separate movement of the extender frame relative to the tailgate protector. Support arms extend between the vehicle and the extender frame for selectively positioning the extender frame relative to the vehicle tailgate and also supporting the extender frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,836, issued on Apr. 22, 2003 to J. Rigau, describes a vehicle bed modular system for increasing the functionality of the pickup truck bed. This system has a rectangular panel and mounting plates positioned on the interior of the vehicle bed. The mounting plates are positioned so as to permit installation of a rectangular panel alternately in a parallel and vertical orientation relative to the bed of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,841, issued on Apr. 22, 2003 to Burdon et al., describes a tailgate bed extender that has a tray mounted on a vehicle tailgate and a rear frame pivotally coupled to the tray. Side arms are pivotally coupled to opposing side edges of the rear frame and are attachable to the vehicle truck bed. A hinge assembly has a rotation axis is movable relative to the tray and joins the rear frame to the tray. The tailgate bed extender is rotatable from a stored position in which the rear frame abuts the tray to a loading position in which the rear frame is at an angle of approximately 270° to the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,038, issued on Nov. 21, 1995 to G. M. Sauri, describes a vehicle tailgate extender having an extension member retractably mounted between inner and outer tailgate walls. The extension member is movable between operative and stowed positions in which the stowed position of the extension members is substantially entirely enclosed by the tailgate walls. In the operative position, the extension member extends from an opening at a top surface of the tailgate located intermediate of the tailgate walls.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0121794, published on Sep. 5, 2002, also shows an auxiliary tailgate with a retractable stop. The tailgate is movable between an open frame and an enclosed clam-shell configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tailgate extension device which is portable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tailgate extension device that can be easily applied onto the tailgate of the bed of a pickup truck.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tailgate extension device which minimizes damage to the finish on the surfaces of the tailgate.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a tailgate extender which provides extra cargo-carrying capacity to the bed of the pickup truck.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a tailgate extension device which allows side rails or cargo netting to be secured thereto.
It is a still a further object of the present invention to provide a tailgate extension device which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.